<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memorial Prayer by Ghostly_Fate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405586">Memorial Prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate'>Ghostly_Fate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Fantasy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зазвучала последняя Песня. В ней не было ни надежды, ни вопросов, ни злобы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memorial Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Время течет под землей иначе. Вскоре ты начинаешь забывать что такое день и ночь — здесь, под коркой мира, есть только тьма и свет факелов. Плач вод по лунному свету не доносится до глубокой утробы земли, а свет солнца… он далеко за каменным небом, так же далеко как и надежда. Нет. Хранительница была не права. Не права, что пустых надежд не стоить лелеять, что нет в них успокоения. Сейчас… Сейчас, когда разум затопило Отчаяние, Кана жаждал хотя бы проблеска, отсвета Надежды. Но она была так же недоступна, как и солнечный свет.</p><p>Его далекая яркая Родина. Почти забыта. Забыта, потому что вспоминать о ней значило бы только сильнее поддаваться отчаянию. Кана корил бы себя, но Она бы не одобрила. Сказала бы, что мы не вольны предугадать судьбу и подбодрила бы добрым словом, ласково улыбаясь странной мечтательной улыбкой и глядя куда-то ему за спину, словно знала что-то такое о Кана, о чем он сам еще и не догадывался.</p><p>Наверняка знала. У нее всегда было это предзнание, мучившие ее видения, а еще отсутствие надежды. Еще до того, как Дракон издала свой предсмертный рев и обрушила несколько верхних этажей.</p><p>Хранительница… Кана забыл ее имя. Оно вылетело из головы, так же как и воспоминания о родных и о Солнце. Когда несколько недель (или больше) проводишь в каменном склепе, почти исчерпав припасы и собственноручно выбросив тела друзей в кипящую лаву… наверное он и сам скоро выбросится в это злое подобие Океана.</p><p>Дракон неподвижен. Сложно вообразить даже, но эта груда адры, застывшая в предсмертной муке, искривленная и поломанная, когда-то была живым существом, дышащим и говорившим. Сейчас зверь больше напоминала странную неудачную работу Од Нуа, еще один адровый гигант. Она лежала у ног статуи, словно совсем маленький детеныш, раздавленный великаном.</p><p>Наверное они могли бы спастись. Если бы Дракон желала хоть чего-нибудь кроме их смерти, или Кана в своем отвратительном порыве докопаться до глуби тайн этого места не стал настаивать спуститься глубже, достать до самого Сердца крепости.</p><p>Стоик взял и развернулся еще на верхнем уровне. Проворчал что-то сквозь зубы про свою богиню, прерванный путь и задушенное Пламя. Они с Хранительницей поссорились. Точнее она велела ему убираться куда подальше. Кана тогда не понял отчего она так резко обошлась с их спутником. Всегда спокойная и всепрощающая. Но сейчас Кана думает — это было очередное предзнание.</p><p>Почему она тогда не спасла Их? Себя? Его? Почему не развернулась у крутой широко лестницы, зовя с собой обратно из чрева Путей? Почему Сагани оказалось суждено погибнуть в огне, а не вернуться в самый Холод мира? Почему Хиравиас, обезумевший и потерянный, мучающийся от переломов и ожогов, не выдержал и убил себя сразу на следующий… день? Почему сама она испустила дух у него на руках? И смотрела прямо в глаза.</p><p>Он всегда искал Ответы, и именно поиски ответов довели его до этих дорог, довели до безумия, до скорби. Он не желал больше задавать вопросы о тайнах погибших рас, о судьбе мира, о потерянных книгах. Только один мучил его все эти дни. Почему она?..</p><p>Глаза слипались. Жара от лавовой реки забивала горло. Кана откинулся на горячую стену, бросая пустой взгляд на камень. Зазвучала последняя Песня. В ней не было ни надежды, ни вопросов, ни злобы. Лишь тихая и ровная погребальная молитва.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>